violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CODY TROLLS SJWS
Cody: So I’m at the University of California in Berkeley to troll the SJWs there. Cody puts up a stand that says “SJWs are the worst people in this country. Change my mind.” Transgender: LOOK AT THIS LITTLE SHIT WHO TALKS TRASH TO US ALL!!! Cody: M’am what’s your name? Transgender: IT’S SIR!!! SIR, NIGGA!!! Cody: I apologize for misgendering you. Can you sit down? The transgender sits down Cody: What’s your name? Transgender: August. Cody: Okay, August. Can you explain to me why you think SJWs are good people? August: We want equality for everyone! Cody: But I believe SJWs do it in a ridiculous way. August: How? Cody: You got Apu removed from th Simpsons show! August: He was a racist depiction of Indians! Cody: I believe otherwise. You also get companies to cave in to your silly demands. Watch this video. August: I need a safe space... I can’t... Cody: Where are you going? August: I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY TRIGGERING PEOPLE!!! Cody: I am not! Another person named Tyler arrives Tyler: Back then, it was perfectly okay to mock black people and discriminate them. Without us liberals and SJWs, that shit could still be happening today! Cody: But liberalism back then is what I consider the best liberalism because people like Martin Luther King Jr. got changes in a peaceful way. You all do it in violent ways. Tyler: How? Cody: In the Charlottesville incident of 2017, these people had a permit to legally protest the removal of a Confederate statue. Groups like ANTIFA and BLM game and caused violence, and the conservatives are blamed for it. Tyler: Can you give me one example? Cody: Here. Cody shows Tyler this video Tyler: In my defense, some conservative have extreme views, and therefore, the FBI is more likely to arrest conservatives since they historically had groups like the KKK and Nazi’s. Cody: But were the RAM groups KKK members? Tyler: No. That’s why they shouldn’t be the ones getting arrested since they were defending themselves. Cody: Do you think Donald Trump should speak up about this? Tyler: Yes. Cody: Well thank you for your time, Tyler. Tyler: Shaking hands with Cody It was cool seeing you. A black woman named Aliyah comes around Aliyah: BLM is just trying to stop black oppression in America! Cody: But they are an extremist organization that uses extreme violence to make their point. Aliyah: How? Cody: The 2014 Ferguson Riots, for example, created an extreme riot in a peaceful Missouri suburb after Michael Brown was killed. Aliyah: The police started it! Cody: It doesn’t matter who started it, violence isn’t the answer! There needs to be more peaceful protests. Aliyah: Then how come you stand for Trump? That lunatic is anything but peaceful! Cody: Trump doesn’t start riots. Aliyah: You white kids are brainwashed by some crazy rich white folks to hate on black people! Cody: But look at this! Aliyah: If there wasn’t people there, I’d knock you out right now! The next person is a non-binary kid named Luna Luna: My name is Luna. I am non-binary and my pronouns are they and them. Cody: Okay, Luna. What do you gotta say? Luna: There has been some controversy over a kid named Desmond is Amazing. And I’m here to defend him and all drag kids! Cody: What do you have to say? Luna: It was Desmond’s choice to do drag, the boy doesn’t support pedophilia, and people shouldn’t be attacking him! Cody: First off, his mother made him do it. And if Desmond doesn’t support pedophilia, then how come he danced at a gay strip club? And we’re not attacking Desmond. We’re attacking his mother who promotes this crap! Luna: BULLSHIT!!! Desmond is very sad and offended because you sick conservatives keep on attacking him for doing something he likes! Go back to sucking Donald Trump’s dick! Cody: Please calm down. This video explains the truth of Desmond. Luna: FUCK YOU!!! Luna flips the board, and a crowd of SJWs cheer Cody: STOP THIS!!! Luna: NO!!! YOU GOT ME TRIGGERED!!! Cody: That’s not my fault, is it? Luna slams Cody’s laptop, breaking it for good Cody: That’s real nice you’re buying me a new laptop, you know! Luna: FUCK THAT!!! Luna tackles Cody, and the nearby security guard breaks it up Cody: TAKE IT AWAY!!! Luna: DID YOU JUST REFER TO ME AS AN “IT”?!?! Cody: YOU DESERVES TO BE MISGENDERED!!! Luna: I HATE YOU CONSERVATIVE FUCKS!!! Cody: I guess that will be it! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive